JARDIN SECRETO
by sakuritamoon70
Summary: Debido a la situación económica que pasa Inglaterra en 1910, por anuncios de una nueva guerra, los padres de candy se ven obligados a enviarla para América bajo la tutela de los Andley, mientras ellos buscan en tierras fronterizas una vida nueva lejos de una catástrofe mundial, pronto anunciada. En donde conocerá a sus primos, amigos y su primer y gran amor.
1. prologo

**Descleimer:** Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son de Mizuki, los tomo para entretenimiento como escritora amateur sin ningún tipo de lucro.

Historia basada en el año 1910 a 1916 (primera guerra mundial) ambientada en los escenarios de la procreadora, el trama se basara en un universo alterno, ya que surgirán personajes he situaciones que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original.

_**Dedicatoria:**_

Esta historia va dedicada a tres personas muy especiales para mi, la cuales han hecho mi vida una gran locura durante un año esplendido, compartiendo locuras, llantas, situaciones extremas de la vida, consejos y grandes batallas verbales, tres mujeres esplendidas y de gran corazón, que aunque estén a miles de kilómetros las siento como si estuviesen a mi lado todas y cada una de las noches he días que hemos compartido por internet.

Para ustedes tres, mis bellas locas psicópatas por el amor de Anthony, Desiré; Fabis, Virginia, espero que disfruten esta historia y les llegue a gustar, con mucho cariño para ustedes mis Locas del Grupo Fiction.

Viva la locura y la amistad, al infinito y mas allá.

atte.: La Generala.

Protagonista: Candy & Anthony.

* * *

**EL JARDIN SECRETO**

**PROLOGO**

* * *

La situación en Inglaterra para el año de 1910, no se veía muy buen, el rumor de una nueva guerra se avecinaba, la situación económica bajaba a un nivel inimaginable para las personas de clase media.

El ejercito imperio, empezaba a reclutar a los hombres para las futuras batallas que se temían, y mandando algunos soldados a tierras lejanas o simplemente a campos de batalla menores por conquistar tierras nuevas he expandir el Reino Británico hacia el mundo.

Muchas familias empiezan a emigrar a causa de la economía, buscando nuevos rumbos o simplemente dejándose llevar por la fiebre del oro en el continente Africano junto con los soldados u mercaderes.

Pero una familia en especifico en ese momento discutían si permanecer en el país, o aventurarse a nuevas tierras en busca de una mejor economía para ellos y para su pequeña hija de diez años de edad, aparte de escapar de una posible guerra entre varios países, huir a un lugar que no se viera afectado por la tan espantosa noticia que se venia esparciendo.

-No la podemos llevar con nosotros, no sabremos que encontraremos en esas tierras.

-Lo se, ¿pero con quien la dejaremos? no tenemos familiares en Londres, ni en ningún lugar de Inglaterra.- dice la mujer con mucha preocupación.

-La enviaremos a Estados Unidos, con los Andley.

- Acaso te has vuelto loco Thomas, sabes muy bien que la tía abuela me detesta.

-No tenemos opción, se ira a América, cuando estemos estables, la mandaremos a buscar.- la cara de espanto en el rostro de su mujer hace que suelte un suspiro cansino, la entiende perfectamente, tiene miedo que su pequeña Candy pase lo que ella con la tía abuela Elroy.- Todo saldrá bien querida, estarán sus primos, esos pequeños diablillos la cuidaran.

-No son pequeños Thomas, ellos tiene 14 años, Candy 10, de los cuales ella no tiene idea de su existencia.- le reprocha con evidente molestia.

-Porque tu misma te has dedicado a esconderlos, se ira a América y punto, fin de la conversación.

La mujer lo observa con dolor, y en su mirada azulada las lagrimas empiezan hacer acto de presencia.

Al día siguiente, embarcan a su pequeña hija hacia Estados unidos, hacia la mansión de los Andley, con la esperanza de poder mandarla buscar pronto y comenzar una nueva vida en tierras lejanas no propensas a sufrir el ataque a una guerra entre países.


	2. Cap 1 Lakewood

Descleimer: Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, son de Mizuki, los tomo prestado para entretenimiento sin fines de lucros como escritora amateur.

Historia dedicada a Desi, Fabis y Viki, mis amigas del Grupo fiction.

disfruten el capi.

* * *

**EL JARDÍN SECRETO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**LAKEWOOD.**

* * *

** Lakewood 1910.**

A las puertas de la Mansión Andley, los sirvientes esperan en hilera la llegada del carruaje que traslada una visita inesperada para sus habitantes, ya que por alguna razón el telegrama informando a dicho viajero llego a penas el día anterior, y no estaban preparados.

La tía abuela Elroy, estaba en total desacuerdo con la petición en el telegrama, pero, para su desgracia la opinión dada murió, ya que fue aprobada por el tío abuelo Williams, hasta ahora un misterio para los habitantes de la mansión, solo la tía abuela sabia quien era y donde se encontraba, también por algún motivo, siempre obedecía lo que el imponía.

Se hallaba en la biblioteca, encerrada, con el telegrama arrugado en sus manos enmarcadas por la edad, la mirada puesta en las llamas flamantes de la pequeña chimenea, su viejo rostro arrugado, fruncía su entrecejo haciendo notar su completa molestia y desacuerdo por aquella decisión. Las palabra de su sobrina en ese telegrama, las tenia grabadas como el fuego que se consumía en ese momento.

_**Londres, 1 de Abril 1910**_

_** Querida Tía Abuela Elroy.**_

_** El motivo de esta nota es para informar que por motivos personales, los cuales no puedo decir, mandaremos a nuestra hija a vivir con ustedes por una temporada.**_

_** El tío abuelo ya ha sido avisado a través de su abogado, a dado su consentimiento.**_

_** Lamento no haber informado primero a usted, pero debido a la situación me vi obligada a dirigirme directamente a el.**_

_** Espero no causar muchos inconvenientes, Candy es una niña tranquila, no niego que un poco ocurrente, pero es buena, no le causara problemas, nos encargaremos de sus gastos desde aquí, no se preocupe por eso.**_

_** Espero que todos se encuentren bien.**_

_** Con Amor y cariño.**_

_**Cecilia White Andley**_

El galope de los caballos y el relinchar, anuncia que el carruaje esta cerca de la Mansión.

La tía abuela se levanta del sillón, y camina hacia el ventanal de la biblioteca, asomándose, observa en la entrada, el carruaje color negro con los corceles blancos, la puerta es abierta por el cochero, para que la tripulante haga acto de presencia.

Una joven, de cabellos rubios rizados, amarrados en dos coletas por listones de sedas azules, tez pálida, rasgos delicados, ojos azules celestes brillantes y soñadores, nariz respingada e pecosa, contextura delgada y alta, baja del carruaje con la sonrisa altiva marcada en sus finos labios, al mismo tiempo que exhibe su hermoso vestido veneciano azul celeste con blanco, a juego un pequeño sombrero con un gran lazo en moño alrededor del hongo.

-Bienvenida señorita.- la recibe un señor ya entrado en edad vestido de traje negro y blanco.

-Muchas gracias.- responde la pequeña.

El servicio es presentado a la niña de forma ordenada, ama de llaves, servicio, cocineros, jardineros, etc. Al terminar la presentación cada quien entro a sus labores, las pertenencias de Candy fueron llevadas a sus aposentos por el servicio de limpieza, mientras el mayor domo la conduce hacia la biblioteca donde se encuentra la Tía abuela.

-Bien.- dice observando a la niña de arriba hacia abajo.- ¿Con que Candy es tu nombre?

-Si.

-Ya que pasaras una temporada bajo la tutela de los Andley, tendrás que adaptarte a las reglas de esta casa.

La pequeña se asombro, apenas llegaba y ya le imponían reglas, la aptitud de la tía abuela empezaba a darle miedo.

-No esta permitido correr o jugar dentro de la casa, se desayuna a las 7 en punto, las clases empiezan a la 7.30, piano a las 8:00, protocolo y etiqueta a las 9:00, tendrán un receso a las 10:00, a las 11:00 clases de lectura, a las 12:00 en punto se almuerza, las tardes libres para sus deberes, a las 4:00 se toma el te en el jardín, a las 7:00 pm se cena, a las 8:00 todos a sus habitaciones, entendido.

-Si... si.- dice asustada.

-Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias Tía abuela por recibirme.- la pequeña hace una reverencia e empieza andar hacia la puertas para irse, pero la llama de nuevo.

-Candy.

-¿si?

-Esta terminantemente prohibido ir al lado sur de la mansión, sin excepción ni escusas.

La niña asiente, he inmediatamente sale de la biblioteca.

Cuando su madre y padre le anunciaron que la enviarían a América junto a unos parientes, no se imagino que seria tan aterrador.

No lleva ahí ni dos horas, y ya le habían impuesto un montón de reglas y deberes.

Un suspiro sale de ella, lleva su mano derecha al nivel de su pecho y siente su pequeña corazón acelerado.

-Así que ya conociste a la tía.- escucha el eco de una voz mucho más grabe que la suya en el gran salón.

Candy empieza a recorrer el salón con la mirada buscando al dueño de la voz, sin éxito alguno.

-Piss, por aquí.- escucha una voz distinta a la anterior.

-¿Donde?.- pregunta desconcertada buscando los dueños de esas voces.

-Detrás de ti.

La niña voltea, hacia donde le indica la voz misteriosa, se topa de freten con una gran cortina de terciopelo rojo brillante, y sobresaliendo de ella la cabeza de un muchacho con lentes, cabellos marrones y una gorra de cuadros graciosa.

-HAAAAA.- grita la niña asustada.

Otro chico sale tras la cortina, la toma de la mano y se la lleva corriendo fuera de la mansión, atrás los seguía el chico de lentes de la voz misteriosa, corrían y corrían, Candy solo escuchaba la risa de los dos jóvenes mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por uno de ellos a un lugar indefinido, lagrimas empiezan a salir de sus ojos, y el miedo la invade de nuevo, ¿Quienes son esos muchachos? ¿Acaso la estaban secuestrando?

-Suéltame.- le grita al chico que la arrastra en la carrera.- Digo que me sueltes.

-La pecosa tiene buenos pulmones.- dice el chico de lentes, riendo adelantándose a ellos dos.

llegan a un lugar rodeado de flores, al parecer el jardín de la mansión, la pequeña cae de rodillas por la agitación de la carrera y el cansancio.

-¿Quienes son? ¿que quieren de mi?.- pregunta Candy a borde de la lagrimas de nuevo, ella no es llorona, pero la situación lo a merita.

-Tranquila, no te haremos daño.

-Soy Archibald Cornwall Andley, y el es mi hermano Stear, somos tus primos.

-¿primos?, no me hablaron de ningunos primos.

-Vaya, entonces las cosas si que fueron feas.

.Oye, ¿Y Anthony?.- pregunta Stear.

-Secuestrado por Elisa.

-Oigan, aun sigo aquí.- les dice Candy.

-¿Ya te fijaste?.- le dice Archie al su hermano.

-Las cosas se pondrán interesantes.- contesta observando a Candy, que los mira con su pequeño ceño fruncido esperando respuestas.

Los dos hermanos siguen en su parodia, mientras la pequeña Candy, sigue en el suelo observándolos como un par de psicópatas.

Quería regresa a Inglaterra con sus padres y pronto.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **

Bueno, aquí regresando con un nuevo proyecto, que les ha parecido, para ser mi primer Candy Candy que nunca me había inspirado en uno no esta tan mal. Me ha gustado como empecé el desarrollo, jejejejeje, se viene cosas buenas con esta historia, y muchas sorpresas. Como verán esta basado en universo alterno, ya que lee puesto a Candy, padres, y que la enviaron a la tutela de la tía abuela por circunstancias mayores.

Que, creían que les iba a poner al wero de una, no se hagan ilucionessssssss, pero no se preocupen pronto aparecerá, jijijijijijijijijij.

Es que la venganza es dulceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Bueno, no cuanto tiempo actualizare así que estén pendientes si les llego a gustar la historia, ya que tengo varias por actualizar, y ya estoy casi en muerte súbita.

No se preocupen, tendré tres desquiciadas psicópatas matonas, encima mío para que actualice pronto pero no prometo nada, muhahahahah muhahahahahaha.

Dedicado a mis loquis! de fiction.

Bueno ya saben, sugerencias, tomatazos bienvenidos.

Por favor dejen comentarios, esto hacen que las escritoras se animen mas a seguir con las historias y no abandonarlas, también que sean constructivos no destructivos, si no les gusta, lo digan no me gusta y punto.

bueno me despido con amor, y desde una muerte segura y violenta.

Sakuritramoon70.


	3. cap2 el portal de las rosas

**Descleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mizuki, solo el tomo como entretenimiento sin ningún fin de lucro, a excepción de algunos que no pertenezcan a la historia original que si son de mi autoría.

**Dedicatoria:**

_Este capitulo va especialmente dedicado una de mis grandes amigas, que conozco ya hace tres años si mi memoria no me falla, solo que no sabias que existíamos y no llegamos a congeniar tan bien hasta hace dos años, dos maravillosos años de mucha locura incluida y buenos consejos, la cual esta cumpliendo un añito mas de vida, lo cual espero cumpla muchos mas, no tenemos el agrado de conocernos personalmente ya que miles de kilómetros nos separan, pero no pierdo la esperanza de poder hacerlo algún día, creo que ese día si se acaba el mundo como predijo los mayas, ya que con tantas locuras el universo no podrá con nosotras, esta persona tan importante en una parte de mi vida es Desiré, Feliz cumpleaños amiga, que diosito te bendiga y te de muchos años mas junto a tu esposo y ese pequeño y bello otakusito e sobrino cibernético como lo Edrian Gabriel. Disfruta este mi regalo de cumpleaños, espero complacerte con lo que esperabas._

* * *

_**¡MUCHAS FELICIDADES MI TENIENTE CORONEL!**_

**JARDÍN**** SECRETO**

**CAP. 2**

**EL PORTAL DE LAS ROSAS**

* * *

Los días en la Mansión Andley por lo que va de la semana han sido algo ajetreados, la servidumbre andaba paranoica o asustada, por algún motivo los hermanos Corwell se les ha dado por hacer travesuras, metiendo a la pequeña Candy en cada una de ellas. Solo ha pasado una semana y ha sido castigada o regañada mas de la que sus padres lo han hecho en sus escasos 12 años.

Sus primos segundos son todo un caso, y aun le faltaba conocer al tan mencionado Anthony, el cual últimamente se la pasaba secuestrado por Elisa, según sus primos una arpía de primera al igual que el hermano.

-Do, re, mi.- repetía el instructor de piano, Candy ya estaba al borde de un colapso, pero sus buenos modales y etiqueta no le permitía gritar o salir corriendo.

Si se atrevía a cometer tal acción, ya parecía oír los reclamos y regaños de la Tía abuela; esa conducta no es propia de un Andley; una señorita no anda subiéndose en los arboles; si quieres ser una dama no se anda en los jardines descalza, ya estaba cansada.

-Señorita White, ¿esta prestando atención?

-hum- Candy lo observa con toda claridad de desconcierto.

-¡Señorita White!- la risa en el salón que usan para las tutorías se hacen escuchar con gran estruendo- ¡A callar!

-Si señor- contestan los tres.

-Señorita White, repita la lección.

Pasaron las horas, las lecciones unas tras otras, ya son las once de la mañana y se encontraban en las clases de historia.

-Hey Candy- la niña voltea, ve a Stear.

-¿Que quieren?

-¿Tienes ganas de salir?- le propone Archie con una sonrisa traviesa dibujada en sus labios.

-No quiero meterme en mas problemas- les dice Candy volviendo prestar atención.

-Cuando te digamos corres, hazlo.

-¿Porque?- pregunta, iba a voltear para observarlos, pero los gritos de espanto de su tutora hacen que desvié la vista hacia ella, donde la ve siendo atacada por una clase de animal blanco, ¿acaso es un mapache? ¿Blanco?, no le dio chance de averiguar, ya era arrastrada de su muñeca hacia las afueras de la mansión.

Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre el correr hacia un lugar indefinido de los terrenos de la casa, siempre llegaban a los jardines, a al pequeño lago que atravesaba por la zonas adyacentes a la mansión.

-Ya paren de correr- dice divertida Candy, a pesar de actuar madura, con ellos dos y sus travesuras no puede.

-Vieron la cara de espanto de la señorita- Archie reía mucho por su pequeña travesura.

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio- dice la pequeña.

-Solo te hicimos el favor Candy, negaras que tanta historia no te estaba durmiendo.

-Bueno, no lo niego, pero se ha pasado de la raya, esta vez la tía abuela si que nos reprenda fuerte- su cara se pone pálida mientras sus ojos se agrandan al imaginarse el regaño.

-No seria nada raro en ella.

-Chicos, ¿Cuando conoceré a Anthony? y ¿porque la tía abuela deja que el haga lo que quiera?

-Como explicarte.- Archie intenta explicar.- Es el heredero a la familia, y así como su favorito, además de que Elisa es una caprichosa de primera y siempre se las arregla para que salga con ella y se libra de la lecciones.

-No se me hace justo- les hace saber Candy con todo rastro de molestia en su rostro.

-Candy, el no la pasa muy bien que se diga.

-Como digan, lo único que quiero es regresar con mis padres.

-Aun no sabes nada de ellos, ¿cierto?- le dice Stear.

-No, ya ha pasado una semana, y ni un telegrama.

-Tranquila, pronto recibirás carta de ellos con buenas noticias.

-Eso espero.

-Bueno, ya que me has sacado de clases, ¿que hacemos?

-¿que les pareces ir a pueblo por unos helados?

-¿Como haremos eso?

-Fácil, Iremos donde Tom, el nos llevara en la carreta de su padre.

-¿Tom?- la respuesta no llego, era arrastrada de nuevo a las carreras, esta vez por Stear.

A unas cuantas hectáreas alejadas de la mansión y fuera de sus terrenos, se encuentra uno de los ranchos mas grandes de la zona, el de la familia Stevens, desde hace años el rancho le abastece a la mansión con legumbres, huevos, leche y queso, de esa forma los chicos Andley conocieron a Tom.

-¡Hey Tom!- grita Archie entrando en los establos del rancho.

-Por aquí- los tres se dirigen de donde proviene la voz, el chico se encuentra sentado en un banquillo ordeñando a una de las bacas- En unos momentos iba a la mansión- Candy se percata en un acento norteño en el joven, por un instante queda encantada del joven, cabellos castaños, cuerpo algo esculpido, por el trabajo de en el rancho, y su vestimenta a todo el estilo vaquero, dándole un aire de chico rudo, el chillido de animal la saca de su ensoñación, asustándole.

-Haaa- grita al ver a la vaca casi a su lado.

-Tranquila preciosa, no muerde.- dice Tom con diversión Candy se sonroja por el bochorno y las palabras del joven.- ¿quien es la chica?

-Es una pariente lejana de la familia que pasara una temporada con nosotros, viene de Londres- informa Archie

-Mucho Gusto, soy Candy.

-Londres he, siempre y he querido conocerlo, el gusto es todo mío, Soy Tom.

- Tom, puedes llevarnos al pueblo.- dice Stear.

-¿Con que se ha fugado de nuevo?- los hermanos solo ríen escandalosamente, el joven vaquero suelta el gran suspiro, estos chicos no maduran- Anden, suba.

* * *

En la mansión, lo gritos aun se escuchaban por todos los rincones, los sirviente no ha dado atrapar al escurridizo animal blanco, mientras la otra mitad del personal buscaban a los jóvenes fugitivos por orden de la tía abuela, la cual estaba furiosa, al mayordomo ya lo tenia con los nervios de punta, cada vez que escuchaba la campana a exigir información si ya habían sido encontrados.

-Aun no los encontramos señora, creo que se han fugado al rancho Stevens.

-Y que esta esperando para ir a buscarlos George.

-Como ordene.- el mayordomo

-Condenada chiquilla, es peor que ella- dice la Tía quedando sola con sus recuerdos de un pasado algo turbio.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos caminan por la aceras del pueblo, Candy quedo fascinada con el lugar, no era Londres, pero el lugar le pareció hermoso, iba emocionada comiendo su cono de helado mientras escucha la conversación de los chicos, a pesar del regaño que seguro les darían, la escapada hasta ahora le estaba gustando.

-¿Que te parece el pueblo Candy?- pregunta Tom

-Es lindo, y las personas muy amables- por despistarse a responder al joven, y no mirar al frente, Candy choca contra unas personas haciendo que el cono de helado ensucie las ropas de uno de ellos- Los siento.- dice la pequeña

-Tranquila, no ha sido nada grave- le responde la chica con quien choco, una chica de su misma edad, cabellos largos, negros, amarrados con un listón azul, y misma estatura.

-Hola Annie- Saluda Stear

-Hola.

-¿Se conocen?- pregunta Candy.

-Es Annie Britter, una amiga de la infancia- le dice Archie- Annie, esta pecosa es nuestra prima segunda Candy.

-¡Archie!- todos ríen por el grito y sonrojo de su prima.

-Es un gusto Candy, espero que seamos amigas.

-Igual.

-¿A donde ibas Annie?-se escucha la voz de Tom.

-Voy a visitar el Hogar de Pony, luego iré donde los Grandchester, mi madre me espera.

-¿Han regresado?- pregunta Stear con cierta incomodidad.

-Si, al parecer las cosas no funcionaron en Escocia y has regresado, bueno, les dejo, hasta luego- la chica se despide.

Un carruaje negro con corceles blanco se detiene frente a los chicos asustandolos, en la puerta de la cabina negra se ve reluciente el emblema de la familia Andley, la puerta se abre y ven bajar al mayordomo.

-Sera mejor que suban.- Candy, junto con sus primos obedecen, despidiéndose de Tom y preparándose mentalmente para los regaños de la Tía abuela.

La biblioteca se sentía fría a pesar de que la chimenea estaba prendida, la mirada de la Tía abuela se podría comparar como miles de puñales filosos atravesando sus cuerpos, su cejo muy fruncido y un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha, demuestra lo furiosa que se encuentra.

Esto es el colmo de las travesuras, no permitiré ninguna insolencia mas de su parte, le queda claro- sus palabras rudas, amenazaban a los hermanos Cornwall, los chicos la observan con algo de fastidio, al ver que no repican cambia su atención hacia la niña- Tu eres la culpable, tu insolencia y mal comportamiento, eres una mala influencia.

-Espere, Candy no tiene la culpa- dice Archie molesto

-Es verdad Tía abuela, nosotros somos los responsables.-le sigue Stear.

-Lo que digan no cambiara mi forma de pensar, su madre era igual, de tal palo tal astilla.- la pequeña no aguanto mas los regaños, lagrimas recorría sus mejillas, ella no había hecho nada, no entendía porque tanto resentimiento contra ella.

-¡Usted, es una bruja!- le grita- y no tiene ningún derecho de meter a mi madre en esto, ella es mejor persona que usted.

-¿Como te atreves?, eres una insolente

-La detesto, quiero regresar a Inglaterra- fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca, iba llorando sin parar, sospechaba que algo había pasado con esa familia y su madre, el primer día que llego, sus primos mencionaron algo, pero eso no le daba el derecho de tratarla de ese modo.

Corrió y corrió por los terrenos de la mansión, llorando sin reparo alguno, estaba dolida, nunca pensó ser tan despreciada por alguien, por que así se sentía con la Tía abuela Elroy, despreciada, en su carrera tropieza con una roca haciendo que caiga a la grama, no le importo, se quedo ahí, llorando, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que su madre la fuese a rescatar de las garras de la arpía que tiene como pariente.

-Eres Candy, ¿verdad?- escucha la suave voz, un poco grave, la pequeña levanta la vista, frente a ella se encuentra una especie de entrada hacia un hermoso jardín, dicha entrada es un arco de rosas rojas, sentado en una especie de muro, se encuentra un chico, de cabello dorados, como rayos de sol, los cuales en ese momento se encuentran húmedos, el muchacho se encontraba sin camisa, por lo cual Candy se sonroja, peo no deja de observarlo- Pequeña pecosa, apuesto a que eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes- el chico baja del muro, se pone su camisa blanca mientras se acerca a ella, se agacha a su nivel, poniendo su rostro frente al de ella, con una de su blancas manos seca las lagrimas en el rostro de la niña mientras le dice- No llores, tiene unos ojos muy lindos para que sean invadidos por lagrimas.

Las palabras del muchacho, hace que Candy se sonroje mucho, al nivel de estar tan roja como la grana, el chico frente a ella tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, tan brillantes que puedes perderte en ellos por tiempo indefinido, por ese corto tiempo en que se observaron, la chica pensó que se encontraba en una especie de espacio ajeno al real.

-¿Acaso eres un ángel?- le pregunta Candy, lo que hace que el joven ría mientras ella disfruta de la hermosa melodía producida por los labios del chico, mientras ella se contagia y empieza a reír también, lo que hace que el se le quede observando.

-No, me equivoque, eres mucho mas linda cuando ríes, que cuando lloras, pecosa- le dice mientras se levanta, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a pararse también.

-Mi nombre es Candy, no pecosa- dice cruzándose de brazos mientras hace puchero.

-Eres chistosa- ríe el joven- Me gusta- se pone aun mas roja.

-¿quien eres? porque esta claro que un ángel no.

-Soy Anthony Brower Andley, un placer.

Candy abre los ojos sorprendida, en sus planes de conocer al chico no era de ese modo, ella llorando, con sus ropas sucias por la caída, y sus cabellos seguro estaban todos revueltos por la carrera de hace rato, mientras el estaba todo mojado de pies a cabeza, el bochorno se acumula en sus mejillas de nuevo, hace que el joven Brower ría de nuevo, este encuentro era el inicio de algo nuevo para todos.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

_**GUAU 15 REVIEWS EN DOS CAPIS, NO ME LO ESPERABA.**_

Namasted, a todas, bueno este capitulo era para subirlo el 14 de enero por el cumpleaños de una amiga, pero se me complicaron la cosas, pero aun así sigue siendo parte de su regalo ya que no pensaba actualizar esta historia todavía, así que si ven el capitulo aburrido o no muy bien elaborado ya saben porque, las ideas me venían, pero luego se iban, mi musa le dio joderme la paciencia estos días.

Muchas gracias a las que han leído este fic, no pensé que fuera a tener mas de cinco seguidoras jajajaja, como mencione es mi primer Candy, y como esta ambientado en las misma fechas del Manga-anime, ando investigando todo al respecto a las situaciones de esa época en lo que es relevante a Inglaterra y Estados unidos, para hacerlo un poco mas realista.

Me imagina que las fanáticas del wero han tenido un ataque al corazón o se desmayaron por su aparición, por lo menos cuatro se que si, a que si Desi, Fabis, Viki; Cintia, díganme ¿están vivas aun? que tal les pareció la aparición del wero, y su comportamiento dulce y algo sexy con Candy, BUSQUEN HIELO PERVERTIDAS, esa imagen el grupo como me ayudo y eso que yo soy amante del duque! .

Iba a subir dos capis, pero mi cerebro no dio para el segundo, a lo mejor lo tengan mas pronto de lo que esperan.

Otra cosita, ya sabrán por que el fic se llama Jardín Secreto, así que no se desesperen, jajajaja tranquilas maniáticas, que no es la imagen que vieron de Terry Anthony, jajajajajajajaja.

Un saludo especial a mis fieles seguidoras y amigas! Desi (meiling55), Fabis, Viki, Ary, Dargie amiga que bueno que te gusto, tienes que verte el anime para que llores como nunca, también gracias a la nuevas chicas que me siguen que han de ser de una comunidad de Candy, Sofía, Serena, Dajannae8, val rod, paolau2, lupita, espero que este capitulo le halla gustado.

Saludos hasta una próxima entrega

Sakuritamoon70.


	4. Cap 3 El Jardin

**Descleimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Mizuki, solo el tomo como entretenimiento sin ningún fin de lucro, a excepción de algunos que no pertenezcan a la historia original que si son de mi autoría

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**El JARDIN  
**

* * *

Lakewood, 6 de la mañana, donde reina la paz matutina con el cantar de la aves, son interrumpido por los cascos de un caballo que iba a todo galope por los terrenos de la familia Andley.

Un habitante de la mansión en esos momentos de su letargo sueño, los cuales no fueron de mucho agrado y fueron los causantes de su despertar agitado, el rechinar y galope de un caballo, termina de captar su atención, haciendo que terminara de despertar de su ensoñazon, de nuevo el rechinar con un galope mas calmado, llama mas su curiosidad, levantándose de su cama camina hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación, a pasos calmados-no quiere que el servicio de la mansión se entere que ya esta despierta-abre con cuidado de no hacer ruido, la ventana, asomándose descubre al dueño de tan alborotado galope-la soprea fue inminente haciéndola sonrrojar, a tal punto de parecer a la grana- un hermoso corcel blanco, cuyo pelaje parece destellar con los primeros rayos del sol, es cabalgado por un joven, que a pesar de solo tener15 años de edad, esta bien formado su dorso-como no darse cuenta, cuando dicho joven se encuentra sin camisa- es que acaso no tiene pudor-aunque las palabras "sin vergüenza" rondaba sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de observar, así como a su fiel corcel, los rayos matutinos del astro rey, hacían brillar su piel sudorosa, igual a sus cabellos dorados, los cuales brillaban como el oro mas puro.

No podía despegar la vista del joven jinete, sentía que su alma era atraída por la de el, como un gran magneto, en un descuido, no se percata que el jinete detiene su caballo, mientras la mirada celeste la observa con insistencia, al verse descubierta, siente como la sangre le sube hasta las orejas y cara, poniendo la aun mas roja de lo que ya se encontraba, siente el leve sudor recorrer su frente-asuatada- esas son las palabras a su estado-confusa- seria la otra-pervertida- la termina de definir en esos instantes.

siente la mirada del joven tan penetrante, que no era capaz de moverse o esconderse, ¿abra sido su imaginación?, ya que le pareció que el chico le dijo algo, el ligero y torpe llamado a a su habitación la saca de su petrificado estado, cerrando las ventanas con un gran golpe seco, seguido de un gran grito.

-Señorito Anthony- le interrumpe la risa eufórica que le acaba de invadir su ser- Pero ¿Que hace en esos atuendos?, si lo ve su tía abuela no quiero imaginar la reprimenda.

-Tranquilo George, la tía abuela aun no despierta- responde con calma, desmontando el caballo- ¿Podrias llevarlo al establo?

-Claro señor.

-Me alistare para el desayuno.

La mayoría de los Andley se encontraban en el gran comedor, esperando ser servidos por el servicio,- la tía abuela, como es costumbre, a la cabecera de la gran mesa- la mirada inquisidora a se pasea desde los hermanos Conrwell, hasta la pequeña Candy.

-¿Donde se encuentra Anthony?- pregunta con absoluto mal humor.

-Aqui tia- responde el joven entrando al salón comedor- disculpa la tardanza.

-¿Iras donde Eliza?- pregunta la tía dando la orden de servir el desayuno estando Anthony ya en su lugar.

-Esta vez no, me quedare a tomar las lecciones con mis primos- contesta, enseguida desvía la mirada a cierta joven de cabellos tan amarillos como el oro, y le regala una tierna e dulce sonrisa, lo que hace que la niña se vuelva a sonroja.

-Candy, ¿acaso tienes calentura?- la chica ve a stear sin entender- Estas roja-dice con burla.

-Estoy bien- anuncia, luego le saca la lengua.

-Candy, esos no son modales de una Andley.

-Si, tia abuela.

-Aprovechando la ocasión, que todos están presentes, les informo que dentro de dos dias sera la presentación de Candy a la alta sociedad como miembro de la familia Andley.

-¿Como?- Grita la pequeña levantándose de su asiento.

-Como escuchas, ahora no seas tan grosera y toma asiento.

-No tiene ningún derecho, ademas mis padres no se encuentran presentes, es deber de ellos, no de usted.

-Pero que insolencia-Grita la tía Elroy- Ya estas por cumplir los 15 años, y tengo entendido que aun no has sido presentada, tus padres, de los cuales no hemos sabido en días, son unos desconsiderados al abandonar a su propia hija, así que m,mientras este bajo este techo, vivirás y seras una Andley, con las normas de esta familia, te guste o no, ¿entendido?

El rostro de la pequeña se vuelve a tornar rojo, pero esta vez de la ira adquirida en ese momento, sin pedir permiso para retirarse del recinto, sale corriendo sin algún rumbo.

-Candy- grita el joven de ojos celestes, con la intención de salir tras la niña, pero la mano fría de la tía abuela se lo impide.

* * *

La joven corre por los terrenos de la mansión Andley, sin un lugar determinado, su cara ya era empañada por la lagrimas que no dejaban de salir- corría, corria, sin mirar atras- una gran raíz sobresalir de un gran Acre, la hace caer, queda en el suelo, llorando.

-Eres una pecosa muy llorona, tu llanto espanta a las aves.

Esa voz, burlona y ronca, hace que levante la vista de la grama, y observa a un chico, sentado a lo alto de un gran muro de concreto cubierto por un tipo de planta enredadera, ¿Acaso sera ese el tal jardin prohibido, detras de ese gran muro?, ¿Quien es ese chico que la observa con burla?

* * *

-Tia Eloy, no tenia que ser tan dura con ella- reprocha Anthony.

-La vas a defrender- dice indignada- desde que llego solo a traído problemas, es una contestona, no se que clases de modales le ha inculcado cecilia, pero bajo este techo obedecera mis reglas.

El joven se suelta del agarre con un movimiento brusco, se levanta de su lugar, haciendo un ruido estruendoso con la silla.

-Con su permiso- lanzando la servilleta en la mesa, he emprendiendo la huida también.

-¿A donde crees que vas?

-Por Candy- siguiendo su rumbo.

Los hermanos Cornwell, también hacen lo propio, esto hace que la molestia de la tía abuela Eloy aumente, ellos salen riendo del salón, desde la llegada de Candy se sienten un poco mas libres de hacer travesuras, antes no se atrevían a retar tanto a su tía abuela, pero el aire fresco y libre que expedia la chica londinense los contagiaba de una gran alegría.

-Anthony, espera- grita Archi

-Tengo que encontrar a Candy.

-Es mejor que nos separemos,así cubriremos mas terreno, nos vemos en el arco de las rosas en media hora- propone Stear.

Cada uno marchando por caminos distintos, ya que el terreno de la mansión cubría mas de 20 hectareas.

* * *

-¿Quien eres?- pregunta la niña al extraño.

-¿Importa?

-Eres un grosero.

-Tu, una tonta, por haber molestado mi momento de paz.

-Y tu, un pillo, estas en terreno de los Andley.

-¿Acaso importa?- vuelve a preguntar el joven con prepotencia en las palabras.

-Baja de ahí, insolente, te dare una buena tunda- dice candy con el puño alzado.

La risa estruendosa y osca del joven hace eco por el lugar, terminando de espantar las pocas aves, baja a tierra realizando un salto ágil y ceyendo de cuclillas al lado de Candy, acomoda su postura quedando frente a la rubia.

-Tonta- le dice golpeando a la chica en su frente con el dedo indice ayudado con el pulgar.

-Oye- se queja Candy, tocándose la frente, y observando como el chico se acuesta en la grama, sin ningún cuidado.-¿Me diras tu nombre?- le dice con inocencia, sentándose a su lado.

-No.

.grosero,

-¿Eres de los Andley?- escucha preguntar al joven, pero el, solo observa el cielo.

-¿Importa?

-Touche.

-Soy buen alumna- dice candy riendo.

* * *

Media hora después los tres primos se encuentran en el arco de las rosas, como acordaron, pero sin la compañía de Candy.

-Nada- Dice Archie- me he llegado hasta donde Tom, a ver si la vio, no la ha visto.

-¿Donde se abra metido?- dice stear.

-Candy, ¿Donde estas?- susurra Anthony preocupado.

* * *

-¿Que abra detrás del muro?- Pregunta Candy, observando con mucha atención el concreto tras ellos cubierto por las plantas enredaderas.

-Es mejor que regreses, seguro andan buscándote.

-Lo dudo, solo soy un estorbo.

-Si quieres quedate- dice el chico, levantándose del suelo, se acomoda el traje- No puedo decir que ha sido un placer conocerte, ya que has interrumpido mi paz- dice con tanta rudeza, que sorprende a la chica a su cambio de aptitud- Pero algo me dice que volveremos a encontrarnos- dice con gentileza.

Sin decir mas,el joven emprende el camino por el mismo sitio que llego ella, a paso lento y calmado, los rayos del sol de media mañana golpea su espalda ancha, haciendo que destellos dorados iluminen sus largos cabellos cataños.

El chillido de algún animal, interrumpe su embelesamiento con la espalda del joven a lo lejos, busca el causante, y a sus pies, se encuentra una pequeña bola de pelos blanca, la cual salta sobre ella, haciéndola gritar.

* * *

-Ya es media mañana, y Candy aun no llega- dice Archie.

-Sadre a buscar de nuevo- informa Anthony.

Cuando se dirige a la puerta de la mansión, en ese instante Candy entra corriendo, con la cara roja, su vestido lleno de tierra, al igual que su rostro, sus coletas todas desaliñadas.

-¿Donde estabas? y ¿porque vienes en ese estado?- pregunta Anthony con cierto enojo.

-¿Acaso importa?- dice Candy.

-Candy- susurra stear por su respuesta.

El rubio la iba a reprender, cuando por las puertas de la mansión hace acto de presencia, una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños hechos bucles, piel de porcelana, aptitud altanera al igual que su mirada, escudriñando el sitio, hasta hallar a la persona que viene a buscar, de porte fino, y pasos elegantes, se dirige a donde esta parado el chico andley, lo toma por un brazo, y se lo lleva a rastra hacia la salida de la mansión, sin ninguna explicación.

-¿Ella quien es?- Pregunta Candy.

-Eliza- dice juntos los hermanos Cornwell, siempre lo mismo, cada vez que Anthony na va a su casa, ella llega a la mansión a buscar al rubio.

-¿le salvamos?- pregunta archie.

-Creo que esta vez si- dice stear, pero antes de salir, una idea se cruza en su mente- Candy, tu seras su salvación.- dixce tomándola de la mano y llevándola a rastra.

-Eliza, espera- grita Stear- no puedes llevarte a Anthony.

-A no, ¿porque?- la voz d la chica es chillona y altanera.

-Le ha prometido a Candy enseñarle cabalgar.

-¿Candy?, ¿quien es candy?

-Nuestra prima segunda, que llego de Londres- Dice Anthony.

-Candy, te presento a eliza- dice stear.

* * *

-Espero que a partir de hoy controles un poco tus impulsos- dice el joven Brown, aun llevándola sujeta de su mano- Esas rabietas no son propias de una señorita.

-Se muy bien de etiqueta, para que vengas a darme clases de ellas, y sermones innecesarios.- dice Candy intentando de zafarce del agarre.

-Ya no eres una niña Candy, madura- dice deteniendo y darle cara.

-Solo quiero volver con mis padres, no pedir venir a este sitio, odio este lugar, no quiero estar aquí.

El chico la vuelve a sujetar de la muñeca, alandola un poco rudo para que emprenda el camino con el de nuevo.

-¿A donde me llevas?.

-Necesitas desahogarte, entiendo tu mal estar, pensando que no eres importante para nosotros, archie y Stear, meciéndote en problemas a cada rato con sus travesuras, pero desde que llegaste eres como un bálsamo para ellos, para tanto estres- dice, observa por encima de su hombro la cara de sorpresa en Candy- te enseñare un lugar, que cuando sientas que estés atrapada, triste o te sientas sola, ven aqui- el chico la suelta, estaban frente a muro de concreto donde minutos atrás ella se encontraba, el rubio empieza a palpar la pared entre las enredaderas buscando algo, cuando haya lo que busca, abre con cuidado una especie de puerta, toma a candy de la mano de nuevo, hace que entre junto a el, revelando por fin lo que se encuentra detrás del gran muro de concreto, y lo que sospechaba ella cuando se encontraba hablando con el chico extraño y grocero- en este lugar encontraras la paz que deseas, siempre que necesites un escape, también cada vez que necesites ayuda, siempre, y no lo dudes nunca, me hallaras a mi- en un instante se sentía en un mágico mundo de hadas he unicornios rosa, cuando siente que su cintura es rodeado por un brazo que la atrae, y mas se sorprende cuando anthony sin una pizca de vergüenza, le roba su primer beso, en un suave y dulce movimiento, rompe el contacto, ella aun con los ojos cerrado- Y mi corazón también, aguardaran por ti en este jardín, dulce Candy.- termina de decirle acariciando sus mejilla reboladas.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

Mueranse de la chiripuiorca condenadas jajajajajajajaj muajajajajajajajajaj, Desi, fabis, Viki, Cinthia, jajajajjaja, tendran que esperar un siglo mas a por mi!. jajajajajajajajaja.

bueno luego de una larga ausencia, entregado el 3 capitulo, he tenido problemas personales, alguna saben ya que me siguen en facebook, y de los cuales aun no he podido recuperarme.

bueno espero que le guste esta entrega, y que la hayan disfrutado y se hayan acalorado, como ven han aparecidos nuevos personajes misteriosos, y una a la cual creo todas odiamos, jejejejejejeje.

hasta una próxima entrega.

Capitulo 4.

Entre bailes y Noticias.

sakuritamoon...


End file.
